Mommy's Precious Toy
by JustMessingWithYou
Summary: Kushina's eyes were looking at her daughter as if her life depended on it—they were heated and lustful, border-line hungry. Almost seductive. Warning: lemons, incest, smut, language, etc.


**AN:** Hello there, all you wonderful, horny people! Since I don't really have much to say right now, let me just simply thank you for clicking this story :) In warning, this story really doesn't have a serious plot, its just here to fulfill my desires of having sexy Kushina/FemaleNaruto lemons! YAY! (And I'm assuming you're here for the same reason otherwise you would have paid attention to the warning in the summary XD)

**WARNING:** Contains a significant amount of lemons, incest, smut, language, futa, bondage, toys, etc. If you have a problem sue me. Also, if there is a certain scenario you would like to see play out, either leave it in a review or PM me and I'll see how I feel about doing it :)

Oh yeah, just one more thing: female Naruto's name in this fic will not be Naruko, it is Rei. I know, I know, sue me (again, lol).

Without further ado…

**SkipSkipSkip**

The Namikaze heir shuddered profusely as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Perspiration dripped down it from the shower she had just taken. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around her delicate torso and her damp, golden hair fell gracefully to the small of her back. Despite the steam in the bathroom, the fifteen year-old shivered as she recalled the events that had taken place in the dining room not an hour before.

It had started out as a relatively normal dinner: Rei's godfather, Jiraiya, was in town and he had come over to have dinner with her and her parents. It was a rare day when her father, Minato, had actually gotten out of the office early, allowing him to relax at home with his family.

But it did not end, by any accounts, as a normal dinner.

Minato had started the table conversation by asking his daughter how her day had been. She had been excited to tell him about the B-rank mission she had accomplished in just a few short hours. Her father and godfather had been very proud of her, complimenting her success and offering her pointers where she could improve. After some more chit-chat, the men had engaged in a private conversation.

The young teen had finally noticed the stares from her mother about half-way through dinner. Rei had felt the red-headed beauty's eyes on her for quite a while, but she decided to longer ignore them. The blonde had turned her head just enough to catch her mothers eye, wondering if she wanted something, but what she got was not what she expected.

Kushina's eyes were looking at her daughter as if her life depended on it—they were heated and lustful, border-line hungry. Almost seductive. The young blonde had seen that look thrown at her before, in the eyes of the village boys and even the men whenever she walked past them. But Rei had never, ever thought she would see that same look from her mother.

At first, the innocent teen wasn't sure if the lust was directed at her, but eventually it became obvious. Without knowing it the girl began to blush.

Kushina smirked at her.

The girl turned away, blushing like mad. Surely her own mother wasn't having thoughts about her like that, was she?

"Rei, sweetheart, could you pass me the salt?"

The girl froze. She looked around the table desperately, hoping one of the men would pass it to her mother; however, the salt was placed directly in front of the fifteen year old. Her throat constricted and her hands shook lightly as she picked up the salt. She didn't meet her mother's eyes as she passed it to her. She was still holding her breath as she felt the warmth of her mother's hand come closer to her own. A violent jolt of electricity ran through her when her mom's hand brushed her own. It was a gentle, unobtrusive touch, but it shrieked of something more. Her mother's long, warm index finger traced the inside of the girl's wrist seductively. The rest of the fingers joined the first to give the girl's wrist a seductive squeeze before pulling away.

Rei noticed her mom didn't even use the salt.

Inside, the fifteen year olds heart was pounding and her mind was in a haze.

'Why was her mom doing this? Was her mom…lusting after her? Why?'. There were other questions too, ones the girl was scared to find the answer to, like why she didn't necessarily want the looks to stop, and most of all…why she felt hot under her mother's gaze.

The girl had been fairly certain it was over. She hoped it was over so she could finish her dinner, then retire to her room and take care of her…problem.

But, as it turned out, she didn't need to.

Not two minutes later, Rei felt a warm hand close around her mid-thigh. She dropped her chopsticks in surprise as a gasp escaped her delicate lips.

Her eyes flashed to her mother, who was calm and collected, acting as if she didn't have her hand so close to her daughter's hot center.

Rei gulped. It was winter, so the table was covered with a thick blanket, successfully hiding her mother's actions.

Kushina's eyes met her daughters. Suddenly, she smiled that same smile again, "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

Minato turned to look at the two of them questioningly. Rei shook her head at him slowly, "It's okay. I'm fine."

Her father smiled at her then turned back around. Her mother second her father re-engaged in conversation with Jiraiya, the palm on her thigh began to move. It started to rub and knead her thigh, massaging it sensually. The heat from her mother's hand sank deep into her muscles, going directly to her heated womanhood—or should she say, girlhood. The girl fidgeted slightly, but not exactly from discomfort. Her breath hitched as her mother's long, questing fingers began to trail up towards her hot core, gently pushing the loose fabric of her shorts out of the way. They stopped an inch from her aching girlhood.

Rei shuddered violently. After a while, the fingers began to trace patterns on her bare skin.

Rei suddenly found herself wishing that she'd worn something more substantial than shorts, a tank-top, and underwear.

Kushina continued tracing patterns on her daughter's skin until the girl was melting inside. Closing her eyes, Rei was just about to throw her mother's hand away when Kushina flattened her palm against her thigh and rubbed the inside of it, where the skin was creamy, soft, and sensitive. She was mere centimeters from the teen's heat.

Rei practically jumped out of her seat.

The teen knew without a doubt that her mother could feel how wet and hot she'd made her. Her mother continued her ministrations on her inner thigh; a few minutes later, the older kunoichi pinched her harshly.

"Ow!" Rei cried. Her dad looked at her worriedly. "Umm, sorry," she said, "I bit my lip…"

When the two men had once again turned around, the girl glanced at her mother for the first time. The redhead was grinning at her, her gaze hotter than ever, when she pinched her again. The girl bit her lip this time. After another pinch and a light, soundless slap to her thigh the teen understood what her mother wanted—she wanted her daughter to spread her legs.

Rei's mind reeled, and she squirmed uncomfortably. She was surprised when her legs started to part, almost as if she wanted this. They stopped when there was about eight inches of space for her mother's fingers to do what they wished; however, another slightly harder slap to the skin let the girl know the older woman wasn't happy—Rei had always been an extremely flexible girl, more so than anyone Kushina had ever met, and she wanted her daughter to be spread fully.

The fifteen year old looked at her desperately, begging her not to make her go any farther—one look from the woman and she knew her mother wasn't accepting anything less. With a shaky breath and a blush, with a pounding heart and humiliation, the blonde girl kept spreading her thighs until they were exactly 180 degrees apart. The heat from under the table met her tender, aching girlhood, and the teen fought not to moan.

The girl had not been spread for more than a second when her mom placed her entire palm directly on her hot, dripping pussy. The girl barely had time to slap a hand over her mouth when a cry left her. She couldn't believe what was happening! Before she had time to even think a coherent thought, the woman began to rub her daughter's cunt through her panties. The girl bit her hand as pleasure coursed through her—very unbidden pleasure.

It was as if her mom knew exactly what to do, where to touch, where to linger. Kushina started at the top of her daughter's pussy, rubbing lightly through the now drenched underwear. After she was satisfied, the older kunoichi began to move lower, massaging her daughters outer lips, up and down. She continued rubbing her pussy lightly, and then she gently ran a perfectly manicured nail down the center of her daughters slit. The teen bit her lip hastily and closed her eyes.

She wasn't enjoying this, she told herself—she couldn't be. But the hot juices running down her said otherwise, and her mother knew it.

The fifteen year old didn't know how long her mother rubbed her womanhood- it could have been seconds or twenty minutes- but she did know the very second Kushina slipped her hand under her daughters underwear and, after feeling around for a second, thrust a long, delicate finger inside the girl's drenched pussy.

The blonde teen had been so unprepared that she forgot to bite her lip and cried out. She vaguely heard Kushina tell the men she had accidently kicked her under the table. Rei's eyes had nearly bugged out of her skull as her vagina clenched tightly around her mothers digit—the woman had thrust it in all the way to the knuckle! Kushina's finger wasn't thick, but it still hurt the young, innocent teen.

Rei looked at her mother, a tear of pain threatening to fall from one eye. The older woman was smiling, and she seemed genuinely happy. Kushina, seeing the accusation of pain and confusion to why the redhead was so happy, simply mouthed to the girl 'So tight…'. The child tried glaring at her but all she succeeded in doing was panting lightly.

Kushina didn't retract the finger, but she left it unmoving so her daughter could stretch to accommodate the intrusion. After a minute, without the girl seeming to get any looser, the redhead took her thumb and pressed it to the blonde's clit. The girl's eyes widened once again, but this time in pleasure. Without letting her daughter adjust, Kushina continued rubbing the girl's clit, first in circles, then up and down, and back again.

The young teen couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She didn't hear her father talking about paperwork; she didn't hear her godfather complaining about women, all the teen could do was _feel_. She felt the slightly rough pad of her mother's thumb stroking her clit, she felt her juices dripping down her cunt, she felt her sweet girlhood pulse hotly around her mother's finger.

It felt so good. The Namikaze heir had never felt anything like it before: she saw stars burst behind her eyes and her young hips unconsciously began to thrust towards what was pleasuring her. So preoccupied was the girl that she barely noticed when her mother withdrew her finger, all the way to the tip, before pushing it back in. Kushina had ignored the girl's slight look of discomfort—she was still so _tight_—and began thrusting her finger into her daughter's pussy at her own rhythm. The redhead had started out slowly, agonizingly slowly, before eventually speeding up. At this point, Kushina curled her long digit deep inside of the girl—causing her to shudder violently—before pulling it out slowly. She repeated this until her beautiful child could no longer hold her chopsticks steady.

As her daughter's pleasure grew so did Kushina's smile.

Rei could not believe what was happening: her own mother was pleasuring her to an orgasm! And the young teen was just about there too—just a few more thrusts from her mother's long finger and she would surely explode.

The redhead seemed to sense this, however, for just as the fifteen year-old was on the edge of cumming, Kushina rubbed her clit one last time before withdrawing her hand from under her daughter's panties.

It took a minute for Rei to realize what had happened—she was busy trying to hold onto that last drop of euphoria that was escaping her. When she finally realized her mother had stopped, the teen looked at the redhead with an expression of complete disbelief. Rei's beautiful pink lips opened and closed multiple times, trying to grasp the situation.

The fifteen year-old was still stuck when she heard her father's voice, "Since you wonderful girls worked so hard on dinner, Jiraiya and I will go get the dessert." Before the blonde could so much look at them, the men had risen from the table and disappeared behind the sliding dining room door.

Rei looked at the table, buying some time, before her eyes felt drawn once again to her mother's. The Namikaze heir didn't remember what was going through her mind at the time—maybe she had wanted to say something to the redhead, maybe she wanted to reprimand the woman—but all thoughts ceased as she viewed the sight before her:

Kushina had pulled her hand out from the table and lifted it to her grinning lips: every one of the redhead's fingers was soaked with her child's juices—they glistened in the light and dripped teasingly down the woman's palm.

As Rei watched breathlessly, in horror or in fascination, Kushina lifted her soaked index finger to her bright red lips, and, never breaking eye contact with her daughter, ran her tongue along the length of it, gathering the juices, before taking them in her mouth and swallowing blissfully. After a moment of silence, Kushina groaned lightly. Smiling openly at her daughter, she brought the finger fully into her mouth and sucked on it, not stopping until she had swallowed every last drop of her daughter's essence. Kushina smiled at the look on the teens face, and then proceeded to do the same with every remaining finger, sucking them clean.

Before Rei had a chance to run for her life at the predatory look on her mom's face, the tatami door behind her slid open once more.

"Okay," Jiraiya all but shouted, "who's ready for some dessert?"

Kushina smiled at his gleaming face and purred, "None for me, thank you. I've already had all I needed."

The Namikaze heiress felt a shudder run down her spine as she remembered her mother's last words at the dinner table. She was back to staring at her reflection in the steamy bathroom mirror again. When Rei had first gotten in the shower she had tried to convince herself nothing had happened, but she knew better when she saw her soaked panties.

As much as she tried to force the situation down, Rei could not get over the fact that her mother had stopped pleasing her just before she experienced her first orgasm.

The girl was as frightened as she was furious: why had her mother stopped there? Why had she stopped just before she came? It pleased the young teen as much as it annoyed her. But, she decided, she was glad. Rei didn't know what she would do with herself if she allowed her mother, her own flesh and blood, to illicit such a reaction from her.

The blonde was just scared her mother might try something else, and that terrified her more than anything else—Rei didn't know how she might react if her mother tried pleasuring her again.

She wouldn't have to wait long to find out, though.

The Namikaze heir tightened the towel around her middle, feeling a little more exposed than normal, and twisted the bathroom door handle, walking out. Water still dripped down the teen's body as she made her way to the dresser next to her bed. Rei had just pulled the top drawer open when she heard a slight _swish_ behind her, followed by an almost inaudible _click_.

The girl turned around with a gasp, almost a whimper, as she beheld the sight.

Her mother stood facing her, lust more evident than ever before. Kushina grinned at her child, before locking the door behind her.

**SkipSkipSkip**

Haha! Cliff Hanger! MUHAHAHAHA! Lol, sorry ^^.

Again, for those of you who didn't read the AN at the top, I'm open to suggestions/scenario's you would like to see play out (though I can't promise I'll do them). Either PM me or leave it in a review.

Also, for those of you who like Minato/FemaleNaruto fics (personally, this is my favorite couple ever ^^), I just started one, it is called 'Daddy's Little Girl'. It is (will be) full of lemons, just like this one, but DLG may develop more of a plot (maybe ^^).

Remember to review, review, review!


End file.
